Special Gift
by Park hana
Summary: Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk membantunya memilih kado. taip ternyata Kyuhyun mengusulkan hal yg lain "berikan saja tubuh mu". KANGTEUK fict for Kang in special day..


**Special Gift**

**Main Pair :: Kangteuk**

**Cast:: Super Junior member**

**Rate :: K+**

**Warn:: Yaoi,Romance. Don't like don't read**

Kau sudah merupakan hadiah special untuk ku, apalagi yang ku ingin kan? tidak ada selain kau.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kim Youngwoon atau biasa di panggil Kang in tersenyum senang sambil merapikan tas nya, namja itu mendapat libur selama dua hari dari camp militer. Sesuatu yang sangat spesial kan? mengingat ia di beri libur karena kerja keras,prestasi dan juga karena ulang tahun nya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. "aku akan bertemu dengan nya" gumam nya senang, namja itu menepuk tas nya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari camp.

Leeteuk memandang wajah Wookie yang sedang serius menjelaskan resep membuat kue tart. Namja cantik itu tidak bisa membuat kue ataupun memasak dan dia harus meminta bantuan Wookie membuat kue. Wookie mendesah pelan dan melipat kertas itu "hyung! kau mau belajar atau memandangi ku!" seru Wookie yang gemas melihat hyung tertuanya itu hanya memandanginya.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan memiringkan wajahnya menatap Wookie lekat-lekat "kau sangat manis kalau sedang memasak"

"jangan bercanda hyung, seriuslah sedikit"

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, dongsaeng nya ini ternyata bisa galak juga "iya baiklah, aku tidak akan menggoda mu lagi"

Wookie mengangguk "baiklah, sekarang perhatikan cara aku membuatnya" setelah mengatakn itu Wooki langsung mempraktekan cara membuat kue tart sesuai dengan resep yang ia ambil dari internet.. leeteuk pun mulai serius dan memperhatikan langkah-langkah yang di ajarkan Wookie. Ini pertama kalinya ia membuat sesuatu untuk Kang in dan menurutnya Kang in akan menyukai kue buatannya ini, ah! Dan tentu Leeteuk akan menyiapkan kado untuk Kang in.

"bagaimana hyung? kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Wookie sambil mengawasi hyung nya yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue. Leeteuk mengangguk "aku mengerti"

"bagus! Kalau sudah selesai kita bisa meminta member yang lain mencicipinya"

"aku tidak sabar... Kang in pasti menyukainya"

"kalau tidak salah Kang in hyung akan pulang hari ini"

"iya.. dia aka mengunjungi keluarganya baru setelah itu dia kesini. Setelah ini aku mau keluar membeli hadiah untuknya"

"mau ku temani?"

"tidak usah.. kau sudah membantuku Wookie, aku sendiri saja"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Leeteuk berjalan dari satu toko ke toko yang lain tapi tidak ada satu pun barang yang menurutnya cocok untuk Kang in. Leeteuk mengambil ponsel nya dan menelephone seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya "yeobseo! Siwon-ah kau sedang sibuk?"

Namja di sebrang sana menggleng pelan meski ia tahu hyung nya tidak akan melihat "tidak. Wae? Bukankah kau sedang berbelanja di hyundai departement store?"

"iya.. tapi sepertinya tidak ada barang yang cocok untuk ku berikan pada Kang in. apa kau punya saran?"

Siwon memegang dagunya berfikir sejenak. Seulas senyum tercipta dari bibirnya "menurutku,hyung berikan sesuatu yang hyung ingin berikan. Ulang tahun itu tidak harus kado,mungkin bagi Kang in hyung kaulah kadonya hyung"

"jadi..." Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya, yang benar saja dia sudah memutari departement store itu dan tidak membeli apa-apa "..."

Siwon mendesah pelan "jadi kau bisa hubungi Kyuhyun,kurasa dia yang akan menjawab pertanyaan mu nanti"

"baiklah.."

Leeteuk memasukan handphone nya kedalam saku. Dia masih mencerna kata-kata Siwon _'sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan'_ pikirnya. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan lalu segera keluar dari departement store milik appa Siwon. Dia akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun, kata Siwon kan Kyuhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan nya, Leeteuk berharap maknae kesayangannya itu tidak memberinya jawaban bodoh atau yang lebih parah...

Seperti yang disarankan Siwon padanya, Leeteuk menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sambil menatap Leeteuk dari atas kebawah "berikan apa yang memang ingin kau berikan hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Leeteuk mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak tidur, tapi maknae itu tidak berniat untuk tidur jika tidak ada Sungmin.

"jawaban mu sama seperti Siwon, ayolah Kyu, kau kan jenius"

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap hyung nya. Sejenak ada sesuatu terlintas di otaknya hingga membuat bibirnya mengulas senyum misterius "aku tahu apa yang harus kau berikan padanya"

"apa!" tanya Leeteuk pensaran dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata teduhnya. Kyuhyun balik menatap hyung nya lekat-lekat sambil mendekat kan wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Leeteuk

"tubuh mu"

"apah!" teriak Leeteuk tepat di telinga Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu tertawa "tidak ada yang lucu Cho Kyuhyun! Dasar pervert! Aku serius"

"aku juga serius.. oh ayolah hyung. katamu kan tidak ada hadiah yang cocok untuk Kang in hyung dan menurut ku tubuh mu itu hadiah yang pantas buat dia" jelas Kyuhyun tanpa ada rasa malu. Wajah Leetuk memerah karena ulah Kyuhyun "woahhhh muka mu sudah seperti kepiting rebus.. pasti kau membayangkannya kan?" goda nya yang membuat wajah Leeteuk semakin merah

"awas kau Kyu! kemari kau dasar Dongsaeng gila!" Leeteuk memukuli maknae itu dengan bantal dan Kyuhyun malah tertawa sambil menggoda Leeteuk terus menerus.

Leeteuk membenamkan wajah nya kedalam bantal, ia menyesal karena telah bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Waktunya terbuang percuma, besok adalah ulang tahun Kang in dan namja itu akan datang ke dorm. "ini ulah Siwon dan Kyuhyun! Siwon terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun jadi sifat iseng Kyuhyun menular padanya. Awas saja mereka berdua"

Leeteuk menghela nafas dan mendesah "miahne Kang in-ah, aku tidak bisa mmeberimu apa-apa" gumam nya pelan dan setelah itu Leeteuk tertidur dengan pulas

**0o0o0o0o0**

Pagi-pagi sekali Leeteuk sudah berada di dapur untuk membuat kue tart, dia harus melaksanakan jadwalnya terlebih dahulu baru bisa bertemu dengan Kang in. Leeteuk membaca resepnya serta cara membuatnya, ia masih ingat apa yang di ajarkan Wookie, dan karena Wookie ada di dorm 11 Leeteuk harus membuatnya sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Wookie, karena dia ingin membuatnya sendiri.

"begini.. lalu masukan telur dan..hmmm sepertinya benar" sesekali namja itu mencocokan resep dengan apa yang di buat. Leeteuk tidak punya waktu banyak karena dia harus pergi bekerja. "Selesai!" serunya dan mendesah lega, Leeteuk memasukan kue tart itu kedalam lemari es. "kue special untuk orang yang special" katanya. Leeteuk merapikan dapur dan mencuci semua peralatan dapur. Setelah semuanya beres namja itu bergegas mandi dan menuju lokasi Shooting. "hwaitting Leeteuk, selesaikan pekerjaan mu dan cepat pulang" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Kang in mengangkat Hp nya dan tersenyum melihat nama dongsaeng nya yang terpampang "waeyo Kyu?"

"kau akan datang kan hyung ke dorm..."

"tentu aku akan datang, apa Teuki ku ada di dorm?" menanyakan Teuki saja sudah membuat jantung nya berdegup kencang. Ia ingin sekali cepat sampai ke dorm dan memeluk Leeteuk dan... ... Kang in menggelengkan kepalanya yang sepertinya agak tidak waras. "hyung? kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa diam"

Kang in menggeleng "tidak.. "

"ohh Teuki hyung sedang bekerja dan dia sebentar lagi pulang.. kau juga cepat kesini hyung" kang in terkekeh mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun "dan..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimat nya "dia akan memberimu sesuatu jika kau menginginkan nya.. kadomu"

"apa? Dia memberiku kado apa?"

"dia akan memberikan nya kalau kau memintanya.. menurut mu apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kang in berfikir sebenatar. Hmmm sesuatu yang akan di berikan jika ia meminta, apakah itu.. "tunggu! Kyu.. "

"kau mengerti hyung? hahhaha baguslah.. sampai bertemu nanti"

Mata Kang in membulat menatap Hp nya ia tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal itu. tidak ada dia di dorm membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak waras dan berbicara semaunya. Peran nya sebagai appa sangat penting, lalu apa saja yang di kerjakan sang umma sampai maknae berbicara seperti itu? ia tahu malaikatnya sudah berusaha hanya saja memang si maknae suka berbuat semaunya.

Perkataan si maknae membuat pikirannya jadi tidak beres, ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu kalau Leeteuk sendiri tidak mengijinkan tubuh nya di sentuh. Tidak... Kang in bukan orang yang memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri, ia tidak akan menyentuh tubuh namja cantik itu jika yang punya tubuh tidak menginginkannya. Ia ingin melakukannya jika Leeteuk memberinya ijin dan di lakukan atas kemauan mereka berdua. "aishhh... awas saja Kyuhyun" gumam nya pelan sambil menendang kerikil. Kang in mendongak keatas menatap langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap, ia pun sudah sampai di depan dorm lantai 12.

Kang in menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu Dorm "eh?" kang in melihat dorm menjadi gelap gulita "kenapa gelap begini? Apa mereka ada di lantai bawah?"

"saengil chukae! Kim Youngwoon!"

Suara-suara ittu membuat Kang in terkejut, mata nya menyipit ketika melihat seseorang membawa kue tart dan ada lilin diatas nya. Dalam kegelapan dan cahaya yg terbatas itu, Kang in mampu menangkap sosok yang dirindukannya. Senyum yang masih sama,wajah yang semakin lama semakin cantik dan juga suara yang masih terdengar lembut "saengil chukae Kang in-ah" ucap Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Kang in

"tiup lilin nya hyung! tunggu apalagi" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan. Yang lain pun menatap Kang in agar sgeera meniup lilin itu. Kang in menatap satu persatu para member lalu matanya menatap kekasih nya "ayolah!" imbuh Yesung yang ternyata sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan kue itu, kue yang terlihat enak.

Kang in mengangguk, ia merundukan wajahnya dan meniup lilin itu. seketika ruangan menjadi gelap dan para member berteriak heboh sambil meneriakan nama Kang in. leeteuk meraba-raba wajah Kang in dengan sebelah tangan nya setelah itu mencium rakun kesayangan nya. Leeteuk menelusuri wajah Kang in dengan bibirnya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan bibir Kang in dan mengecup nya pelan "saengil chukae chagia"

Ctek!

Lampu pun menyala. "ayo makan kue nya!" seru Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan

"kalian! Ini kan kue buatan Teuki hyung untuk Kang in hyung, biarkan Kang in hyung mencobanya lebih dahulu" tegas Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon saja hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Leeteuk menaruh kue itu di meja lalu memotong nya untuk Kang in" cobalah" Leeteuk menyodorkan kue tart itu. Kang in menerima kue itu "gumawo" jawabnya sambil membelai wajah Leeteuk.

Mereka semua sampai melongo melihat kemesraan umma dan appa mereka. "apa kau bisa memperlakukan aku seperti itu Minnie?" bisik Kyuhyun

"tidak" jawab Sungmin tegas setengah bercanda "kau yang harus memeprlakukan ku seperti itu"

"bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk was-was, ia takut kue itu tidak enak. Leeteuk mengamati expresi Kang in "ini enak sekali, wah kau berbakat jadi koki"

"tentu saja! Siapa dulu gurunya" Wookie menunjuk dirinya sendiri bangga. Ucapannya membuat semua penghuni tertawa

"kau beruntung, kepala besar! punya namja chingu speerti Wookie" imbuh Heechul.

"kalian" Kang in menggantungkan kalimat nya "terimakasih.." Kang in membungkuk dalam-dalam "kalian semua adalah hadiah spesial untuk ku, terimkasih karena kalian rela melakukan semua ini demi aku"

"karena kau bagian dari kami.." jawab Siwon mewakili semuanya "kau kan appa kami, tentu sebagai anak kami akan melakukan sesuatu demi appa nya."

Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Siwon. Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kang in erat sekakan tangan itu akan terlepas jika tidak di genggam dengan erat. "ngomong-ngomong" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap semua member satu persatu, memberi isyarat pada mereka "Teuki hyung sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Kang in hyung, jadi sebaiknya kita kembali ke lantai 11 agar Teuki hyung bisa memberikan hadiahnya" jelas Kyuhyun yang memiliki makna ganda.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun horor, namja cantik itu ikut berdiri. "ayo kita keluar!" Shindong mendorong tubuh member yg lain keluar meski mereka enggan. Kan mereka mau mengintip umma dan appa mereka "anak-anak tidak boleh mengganggu umma dan appanya"

"berikan apa yang ingin kau berikan hyung~" ucap Siwon dengan nada menggoda dan mengerlingkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar.

Leeteuk menahan tangan Kyuhyun "Kyu..."

"apa hyung ku sayang.. jangan gugup begitu." Kyuhyun menatap Kang in yang ada di belakang "kau akan mendapatkan kadomu kalau kau memintanya dan kupastikan dia akan memberikannya" teriak Kyuhyun dan dengan santainya ia melambai kearah kedua hyung nya.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Leeteuk bersandar pada bahu Kang in, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua"miahne, Racconie aku tidak bisa memberi mu apa-apa dan hanya bisa membuatkan mu kue tart. Harusnya di hari ulang tahun mu kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang special.. aku menyesal" jelas Leeteuk memecah kesunyian. Namja cantik itu memainkan jari jemari Kang in.

Kang in merubah posisinya dan menatap Leeteuk dalam, tangan besar nya menangkup wajah Leeteuk "ulang tahun itu tidak harus dengan hadiah.. kau sendiri merupakan hadiah untuk ku. melihat mu tersenyum padaku sudah cukup bagiku. Ulang tahun ku lengkap dengan adanya kau dan yang lain.. itu cukup"

"tapi kan.."

"kau hadiah yang special untuk ku.. apalagi yang ku inginkan? Tidak ada kecuali kau" Leeteuk mengangguk polos. Ia beruntung memiliki Kang in yang selalu melindunginya. Leeteuk teringat pesan Siwon 'berikan apa yang ingin kau berikan'. Leeteuk mengangguk mantap.

Leeteuk mendongak sedikit menatap Kang in lalu mencium bibirnya lembut, setelah itu Leeteuk melepaskan tautanya "kau bisa menyentuh ku" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Kang in saja sampai melongo, apa tidak salah dengan ucapannya? "kau yakin.. jujur aku tidak mau menyakiti mu"

Leeteuk mengangguk "ini yang bisa ku berikan untuk mu,kau tidak mau?"

Kang in berfikir sebentar , ia teringat ucapan Kyuhyun 'ia akan memberimu hadiah jika kau memintanya'. "kau yakin chagiya?"

"aku yakin kok.. ini hadiah untuk mu yang berulang tahun"

Kang in menelan ludah "baiklah kalau begitu, aku meminta hadiah ku dan kau harus memberikannya" Kang in mencium bibir Leeteuk lembut dan melumatnyan pelan. Lenguhan pun keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. "kau tahu.. kau hadiah special bagiku"

"apa karena aku membiarkan mu menyentuh tubuh ku, makanya kau bilang aku special?"

Kang in menggelengkeras. Ia membawa tubuh kekasihnya kedalam kamar dan merebahkannya ke kasur. Perlahan namja itu membuka satu persatu Kancing kemeja Leeteuk dan tangan nya mulai menyusup kebalik punggung kekasihnya "tidak.. bukan karena ini tapi memang sejak awal kau adalah orang yg special untuk ku" ucapnya lembut dan kembali mencium Leeteuk. "saranghae" bisik Kang in disela ciumannya

"aku ju-" belum sempat menjawab, Kang in sudah membuangkan mulut Leeteuk. Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang dimana Kang in merasakan apa yang ada di dalam diri Leeteuk "saengil chukae" lenguhnya pelan.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Epilog

Kang in membelai rambut coklat milik Leeteuk. Mata Leeteuk perlahan terbuka dan melihat Kang in masih ada disisi nya, Leeteuk ingin bergerak tetapi ia malas karena tubuhnya pegal dan juga sakit. "apa kau sakit? Apa aku kasar?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan "tidak.. kau lembut" jawab Leeteuk membuat wajahnya merona merah. Kang in mendekat kewajah Leeteuk dan melumat bibirnya lembut, jari Kang in masuk kesela-sela rambut Leeteuk menekan kepala Leeteuk agar memperdalam ciumannya. "kalau aku yang berulang tahun apa yang akan kau berikan?" kang in berfikir sebentar "tentu saja sesuatu yg ingin ku berikan pada mu, tapi itu rahasia" Leeteuk cemberut kesal namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, setelah itu sarapan" lanjut Kang in

Leeteuk menurut. Selagi kekasihnya mandi Kang in pergi kedapur untuk membuat teh hangat. Matanya terkejut ketika mendapati Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di meja makan "bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kang in tahu apa maksud si maknae

"aku yang bertanya.. ini ide siapa yang membuat angel ku menjadi seperti itu?"

"murni ide ku hyung"jawab Kyuhyun "awalnya sih Siwon hyung yang menyuruh Leeteuk hyung bertanya padaku tentang hadiah yang pantas untuk mu"

"dan tidak kusangka ia akan melakukannya" lanjut Siwon sambil menyesap kopinya santai "apa ada masalah dengan hadiah mu hyung"

Kang in tersenyum "anio.. aku berterimakasih pada kalian" Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menatap "aku bisa menyentuhnya..hehhhe"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersenyum. "tetapi... aku tetap tidak akan memaksanya jika ia tidak mau, aku tidak ingin ia terluka karena ulah ku"

Siwon menepuk bahu Kang in "ternyata kalau dengan Leeteuk hyung kau bisa bersikap lembut"

"ngomong-ngomong... berapa ronde hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun iseng. Kang in hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi Dongseang nya. "rahasia" jawab Kang in dan disambut tawa oleh ketiganya

Leeteuk yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya menatap ketiga seme itu bingung "apa yang kalian biacarakan?" tanya nya polos tanpa tahu apa-apa.

**End**

**woahhh SAENGIL CHUKAE kIM YOUNGWOON.. fict ini buat Kang in yg ultah.. buat reader yg udah baca fcit abal ini. saya ucapkan gumawo.. ah.. kangen sama couple ini.. Kang in semoga sm teuki awet smpe kakek nenek#plak *bawa banner Kangteuk*  
><strong>


End file.
